This invention relates generally to vented drip chambers used for administration of IV solutions to patients. More particularly, this invention relates to an attaching means between a drip chamber and an air-tight fluid source to permit venting of the fluid source during flow of fluid from the source to the drip chamber. This invention is particularly, though not exclusively, useful for the administration of IV solutions to a patient through a drip chamber from a fluid source such as a hypodermic syringe.